Overlord: The Legend From Terraria
by Atlantic Trident
Summary: After his 140 years of life, all of Zevin Thomas aspirations and dreams had finally come full circle. Not only was he the oldest living human being in existance, he was the last remaining human from the 20 century. He had traversed ever corner, done about everything he could, so all he had left were the games that he remembered so fondly throughout his youth, especially one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Recap**

 **A/N: For people wondering, this is going to just be a recap of the first episode. I know some of you may not like it, but there may be some people who have never seen Overlord before. If you haven't seen it before, I highly urge you to watch it as it is an anime worth watching and re-watching. I usually don't say that about many shows, but don't just take my word for it. (Seriously watch it). If you have already seen it though, you may want to just skip this chapter as the new original content will be coming out very shortly so you shouldn't have to wait much longer. Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and all rights go to studio Madhouse and Kugane Maruyama. Please Support the official release. Any who, let's get to reading.**

" _Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing game or for short, DMMO-RPG. It's a type of game where you can immerse yourself in an imaginary world as if you were in it, such as Yggdrasil. Released in the year 2126, the game sported an expansive world map and an unusually high degree of player freedom. These features above all others made it stand out above all other DDMMO-RPG's of its time, and it became wildly popular in the country of Japan. Now after twelve years of operation, the world of Yggdrasil is about to see its end."_

Out of the shadows, multiple warriors appear in front of a large, decrepit mausoleum; their swords and other various weapons ready for battle. In front of the ruins rise a massive hoard of skeletons rose up from nothing and startled the warriors. The warriors then immediately engage without hesitation, and after a brief battle it appears to be over; however, a group of dark figures looms in the distance. They are only shown for a split second, but in that time frame the warriors are immediately defeated by the mysterious, and after it's said and done, the invaders lay on the ground in a heap. Then as the presumed leader of the group in red and white knight's armor looks up, the figure in the center of the group looks down upon him and his team with a cold glare and chuckles menacingly.

* * *

" _It was fun, in fact, it was a blast…"_ Two entities appear to be conversing with each other at a large table. Through the eye of the viewer, it appears the one whom we are viewing the world from is named ***Momonga*** and he is in the ***Great Tomb of Nazarick on the 9** **th** **floor round table***

"Hey there! It's been a while hasn't it Momonga," said the oozing, purple slim creature talking to Momonga.

"Yeah, it has! To be honest, I didn't expect you to be on since the servers are shutting down. You've been gone a couple of years," said Momonga.

The purple ball of slime looked at its tendril, indicating some sort of analog to an arm and said, "Man! Has it really been that long!? My concept of time must be way off. I guess that's what happens when you work constantly!"

"That sucks, that can't be healthy for you?"

"Tell me about it, I feel like my avatar looks. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here just to complain."

"Please, don't worry about it!"

"Well I better go soon I'm beyond exhausted."

"Right, well take care!"

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised the Great Tomb of Nazarick is still standing? Being a guild leader suited you, you've done a great job maintaining the place!"

"Well, we created this place together. I couldn't just let it go to dust."

"Well, thanks for the hard work. I hope we meet again IRL."

 ***Herohero-san has logged out***

The face of the man talking is revealed to be the skeleton with robes from the battle earlier, and he starts to have a conversation with himself. "This is the last day the servers are going to be on, it will only be for a couple more hours, why don't we stay on a see the end of it toget—,." Momonga leans over an gives an audible sigh. "Oh well, I'm happy that he even came at all. I hope we meet again, huh? Right? Just when are were would that exactly be?"

Momonga stood silent for a moment, thinking about the loneliness filling the room as he stood there in the quiet. His inability to tolerate it festered in those brief seconds only to boil over and rise over in an instant. "This sucks," said Momonga as he slammed his skeletal hand on the table. "We built it together with virtual blood and sweat, how can he turn his back on it so easily?! Stop it, he didn't. No one in the Guild betrayed you." Momonga got up from his seat and walked over to the floating staff in a case on the wall. "The guild's weapon, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. It took countless hours for all of us to make it, some of us even had to spend some of our PTO just to grind the materials needed to make it. But among the original 41 members, 37 of them quit and then the remaining 3—"As Momonga picked up the staff dark ghostly figures emanated from the top and three faces could be distinguished from the dark mass, indicating that those other three members had perished.

"Let's go you're a testament to our Guild." Momonga began to walk out of the room, and as he did, he thought _, "There are 2 requirements for joining Ainz Ooal Gown. The first requirement was that you had to be an inhuman character and the second requirement was that you had to be a functioning member of society. We put our livelihoods on the line to play. Some of them managed to make their dreams come true, so really, I couldn't blame them for choosing real life."_

"Huh?" As Momonga kept walking, he happened to stumble upon a group of what looks like to be a group of female maids and a head butler with gray hair in the lead standing completely still in a hallway. After the initial encounter Momonga brought up a virtual in-game console and began interacting with what looks like to be there settings. After a brief second of looking, Momonga found out the information of the head butler. "Oh yeah, I forgot his name was ***Sebas*?"** These also must be the combat maids of the Pleiades. We intended for them to be the last line of defense for the throne room. But in the end, no player was able to make it that far. I should move them around, one last time, that's the least I could do. Follow me!"

The NPC's began to follow Momonga as he intended to go off to his desired destination. "I'm sure the other guild members will forgive me for doing what I want, just for today." As he finally made it to where he wanted to go, he stood in front of a giant set of doors with images of a demon and an angel on them. When he opened the door, the view switched to that of a grand throne room with flags that had different symbols on them adorning columns holding up the place. As he walked down further towards the throne, a woman with black hair, yellow eyes, a revealing white dress, and dark angel wings stood right next to it, indicating that she was some sort of attendant. " ***Albedo*?"**

As Momonga was about halfway up the stairs, he turned around and said, "The command was standby, right?" As he said this, the NPC's walked over the right of him and kneeled before him. He then looked over at Albedo and brought up another console. "What were her settings again? As the highest-ranking NPC in the tomb of Nazarick, she supervises all of the guardians." Momonga opened a tab and then scrolled down a long line of coding. "Jeez, this is long! Well, Tabula the settings main ad was the one who created her." When he got down to the bottom line of text on the settings, her last line of text said, **"On the outside, she is a perfect beauty. By the way, on the inside, she's a bitch."** Momonga was taken aback by this and looked up at her in shock.

"Wait, no way, she's a bitch!? Uhhhhhh, he did like to make contradicting characters. I can't fault a guy for his tastes, but still. Normally you need a tool to change settings but since I have this…" Momonga raised the staff up to the console, and it changed from black to red and the words ***administrator*** appeared on the bottom. He then backspaced some code and began typing new settings for her. "Maybe I should add something? She's deeply in love with Momonga. Ha! How embarrassing, I'm such a dork!"

"Huh?" He looks over at Albedo, seemingly a tad bit befuddled and swipes away his in-game console. "What was that in-game command again…Bow down!" As he said this the NPC's immediately kneeled before him.

"Now these are relics of the past." Momonga sat back in his chair and pointed at the flags adorning his wall. "There's mine, Touch Me, Shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mocchi mochi, Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro." After listing off all of the names of the flags, Momonga sat back in his seat and heaved a big sigh _. "Well it was fun, in fact, it was a blast."_

* * *

As Momonga groggily reopened his eyes, he noticed the countdown commencing and decided to go back to sleep. "Uh? I better go to sleep after the server shuts down, I don't want to be a zombie for work." As he sat there trying to fall asleep, the in-game clock counted down until it hit midnight. However, when it did, the countdown continued, and Momonga unexpectedly opened his eyes to see that he was still in the game. _"Did the devs push down the server shutdown!? Where's my console!? I can't use chat or call a gm?! What's going on?!"_

"Is something the matter lord Momonga?" Momonga looked over to his side to see Albedo looking at him with a worried look on her face. "Lord Momonga," said Albedo with a confused look on her face. "Lord Momonga is everything alright!? You seem troubled my Lord?! If there's a problem, please let me help!?" As Albedo walked up closer to Momonga, her cleavage came closer into view and then immediately afterward a bright green light covered his body, almost as if it prevented him from feeling aroused.

"The GM call function isn't working!"

"Uh…I'm sorry, but I have no answer. This GM call magic you speak of is beyond my comprehension!"

"Her mouth is moving," thought Momonga as he kept watching Albedo talk.

"I know my inability to assist you is inexcusable! I don't deserve it, but I beg for you mercy lord!"

 _"I'm actually talking to an NPC! No way, this is a bug, a programming error! Ok, so the staff still functions like it normally does, but I can't use my console or contact the administrators. What should I do?_ "

"Sebas," said Momonga in a different tone of voice from his usual one.

"Lord."

 _"Is it ok for me to give him orders…ah, screw it!_ Sebas step out of the Great Tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick."

"By your command my lord, I'll return."

"Pleiades, I want you on the ninth floor. If anyone tries to trespass, deal with them."

"As you wish my lord, it will be done," said the maid in front with glasses leading the other maids. The butler and the maids then walked off, and Momonga was left to his own devices with Albedo.

" _They even respond and recognize commands that aren't native to the game?! What in the world is going on!?"_ Momonga took a moment from his thoughts only to look at Albedo who gave him a pleased look. He was a bit taken aback by this and then resumed his thinking _. "Think, how can I contact an administrator. The GM call function is busted? The message spell? Maybe, though it's usually reserved for players to contact each other, so there's a chance? But I'm not even sure I can use magic?"_

"So, Lord Momonga, do you have any orders for me to obey?

"Let's see, I guess you could come here for a moment."

"Sure," giggled Albedo as she came up to Momonga.

" _Woah! She smells great! Wait smell, there was never a function like that in Yggdrasil!?"_

"Albedo, may I touch you?"

"Yes!" As Momonga grasped her wrist Albedo seemed to moan in pleasure.

" _No way, she has a pulse?! This is crazy, she's supposed to be an NPC run by an AI program!? Why does she seem so alive? Ok, Focus! Last test! I have to confirm this no matter the cost!"_

"Albedo, may I touch your chest?"

"Huh?"

" _Ah, this is necessary, play it cool, act natural like its no big deal."_

"You don't mind that right?"

" _You blew it noob!"_

"Of course not! Touch me as much as you wish!" Albedo stood up in front of Momonga, and her breasts jiggled. This caused him to look in awe. He slowly reached out his hand and finally managed to grasp her chest. As he touched, her moans could be heard in the background.

" _Let's think this through, the fact that I can do something reserved for a hentai game means that this isn't a new version of Yggdrasil and chances are slim that this is some new DMMORPG? Is it possible that this virtual world somehow became real suddenly? No way that's nuts! But really talking to the NPC's, smelling their scent, touching them, all of these things have been impossible to program into games! Hey, how long did I plan on fondling her!?"_

Momonga tried to recollect himself and looked at Albedo worriedly. "A-Albedo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, this is it isn't it?! You're going to take me right here?! What should I do about my clothes?! Should I remove them on my own or do you want to remove them yourself!"

"Woah! Hold on a minute Albedo, this isn't right! Now is not the time to be doing such things."

"Ah! I'm so sorry lord Momonga!"

"It's fine Albedo, I forgive you completely. More importantly, I have an order for you."

"It would be my pleasure to serve you."

"Except for the guardians of the fourth and eight floors, I want everyone else to meet at the 6ths floors fighting arena. Have them gather there in one hour."

"As you wish my lord."

" _This is terrible! Tabula, I can't believe I took the NPC you made and tainted it like that!"_ After Momonga pondered over what had just happened, he reached out with his hands and brought his staff towards him and grasped it. _"Dammit, I'll worry about that later. I have plenty of other problems to take care of first."_ Momonga then instantly vanished and reappeared in a dark corridor leading to what looked like an open clearing. "It worked, the rings teleportation ability has no issues. I can still use items. It looks like Albedo and the others are still loyal, just like they were programmed to be. So then, what about the other characters?"

* * *

Momonga finally made it to the clearing when he was talking, and it was revealed that it was the * **Sixth Floor Amphitheater*** during nighttime _. "The twin dark elves that Chagama created should be the guardians of this floor. Where are they?"_

"Hup!" Out of nowhere came crashing down a boy dressed in a white vest with a red shirt, brown gloves, brown shoes, a necklace around his face, and most notably, heterochromatic eyes. When he landed, he giggled and gave a peace sign with both hands. "Crushed it!" After he landed, he ran up to Momonga and stood right in front of him.

"Aura…"

"We're honored to have you lord Momonga! Welcome to the sixth-floor Amphitheater!"

"I will only intrude for a little while."

"You must be joking right, you're the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Your power here is absolute! There isn't a guardian that would call you an intruder, least of all my brother and I!"

"Mhmm, speaking of…," said Momonga as he was looking for the other guardian.

"Uh…Mare! You're being rude to Lord Momonga! Stop cowering and get down here already!"

"But sis I'm scared! Come on!"

"Mare!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!"

"Good grief!"

Mare jumped off a balcony in the distance and managed to shuffle over to Lord Momonga while making sure his skirt didn't lift up.

"Were getting old here!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"I apologize for making you wait Lord Momonga!"

"Its fine, now I would like the two of you to help me with something."

"Amazing, is that the legendary item that will only bend to your whim Lord Momonga? The fabled weapon of the tomb?!"

"Indeed. It was created through the efforts of the guild's past members. A testament to our dedication. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each stone in the mouth of the seven crowning snakes is a god level artifact, and in fact, the power in the staff itself transcends god level. It is truly legendary. Its base stats are on par with any world level item. In fact, the DPS of its auto attack alone could one shot a—" Momonga managed to recollect himself from his lengthy talk and recomposed himself. "Well anyways, that's how it is."

"Incredible!"

"Awesome! It's so cool!"

"I would like the two of you to run some tests with it."

"Right, we won't let you down lord!"

"Also, Aura. I've called for the other guardians to meet here. They should arrive within the hour."

"Uh? Does that mean Shalltear coming," said Aura in a disappointed tone.

"Yes"

Two lizard-like creatures carried two huge stakes that had scarecrows attached to them, and they hammered them into the ground _. "In Yggdrasil, if you wanted to conjure magic, you just had to click the appropriate icon on your console, but now that icon doesn't exist... However, if I focus hard enough, I don't need it. I feel the attack range of my spells, their individual cooldown rates, even how much MP I have! I can do this!"_

"Summon Primal Fire Elemental!" As Momonga waved his staff, a bright light emanated from it, and the scarecrows were set ablaze by a raging inferno. The two lizard creatures shielded the two guardians, possibly out of instinct or because the attack was that powerful.

"Oh wow," said Aura

"Ah," said Mare

Momonga himself had to shield himself from the flames with a purple barrier of magic because of the fire's intensity. When the light died down a bit, out of the fire came a giant dragon-looking creature with fire coming out of its every being especially its torso where it acted as its source of locomotion.

"This is the Primal Fire Elemental. Its level is in the upper 80's."

"Woah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"So, would you like to fight it?"

"Ah! Yeah, I'd love to!"

"I just remembered I still have a few errands I need to tend to. Bye."

"C'mon!"

"Aahhhh!"

Aura and Mare went out and stood before the great beast and readied themselves for combat. Aura had a chain-like whip at her disposal while Mare had a staff in hand. "Primal Fire Elemental, attack the Dark Elf twins!" Just as Momonga said this, the beast spewed out a plume of fire that spread towards Aura. Aura quickly avoided the attack and jumped up into the air with her chain whip and readied herself to attack the elemental. When she swung the chain-whip at the elemental, it appeared to it home, splitting the creature in twain. However, after the attack, the elemental immediately regenerated and threw its fist towards Aura.

"Magic Shield," said Mare as his staff lit up and a green shield of energy enveloped Aura, protecting her from the punch. When the fist connected, the shield protected Aura immediately dissipated. This, however, was no problem for her as she quickly came barreling towards the monster again and kept up the barrage of attacks while Mare protected her with her shield. As they kept attacking, Momonga sat in the background and watched the battle.

" _I had a feeling this would be easy for them. Now I know my other magic skills work as well. But…message."_ Momonga put his hand up to his head and immediately afterward a beeping sound could be heard only for it to sound like a call was dropped at the end, indicating that his message spell didn't go through. _"No go, I can't connect to a GM or my guild members."_

As Aura and Mare continued to fight in the background, Momonga was mulling over the information he had to work with but didn't have enough time to think as a familiar voice interrupted his brief interlude of thought. "I'm here is there something you need lord Momonga," said Sebas over the message intercom.

" _Whoa! My message spell connected,"_ thought Momonga.

"Sebas, how do things look on the outside?"

"Well Lord, there's a slight problem."

"Mhmm, well, I have called all of the guardians to gather. Come to the amphitheater on the sixth floor immediately. You can report what you saw once you're here."

"Understood."

As Momonga was finished with his conversation, Aura and Mare destroyed the beast as it went up in a plume of smoke. Immediately afterward, they both came running tooth wards Momonga.

"Well done, that was impressive."

"That was fun! I haven't exercised that much in a while!"

"Hmph, well you two must be thirsty." Momonga reached out into the air, and a black hole opened out seemingly into nothingness. When he drew out his hand, he had a pitcher in it and then gave both Aura and Mare a glass that he filled with water from the pitcher. Both guardians looked at each other with a befuddled look on their face, unexpecting such generosity from their master. However, they accepted without hesitation and downed the water. Then as Momonga put the pitcher back into the hole, Aura spoke up.

"I have to admit Lord Momonga, I'd thought you'd be scarier?"

"Oh, is that so? I could do that if you'd like me to."

"I like you this way, it's the best."

"Hmph," said Momonga as he strolled to the side. He was about to walk the other way put a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"My. My. It appears that I am the first to arrive," said the mysterious vampiric looking girl walking out of the portal.

" _I haven't the foggiest idea of what is going on here. In that case, I should probably keep playing my role here and act like a proper superior in front of them. While I'm at it I'll learn everything, I can about this world. I was max level in Yggdrasil, I wonder how strong I'll be here and if this is another world, should I even try to return to my old one. It's not like I had anything special back there. I had no friends or family, all I ever did was work, eat and sleep. In all honesty, my life wasn't worth much._

As Momonga was lost in his thoughts, all of the guardians had gathered and presented themselves before him and kneeled.

"My lord, we the guardians, pledge our fidelity," said Albedo in the front of the group.

"I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I serve and obey," said the vampiric girl who came out from the portal earlier.

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I serve and obey," said a large insectoid looking creature with a blue carapace and a lance in hand.

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor Aura Bella Fiora."

"I am her brother and also the guardian of the sixth floor Mara Bella Fiore."

"We serve and obey," said both simultaneously.

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I serve and obey," said the elf looking man with glasses and an orange, pin-striped business suit.

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo. I serve and obey. Other than Victim, guardian of the eighth floor, and Gargantua who faithfully guards the fourth, all the guardians have gathered as requested and pledged their undying loyalty. Supreme one, we await your orders. You need but to ask of it of us and it shall be done!" As Albedo said this, Momonga's eyes light up a bright red and thus sets forth the tale of Overlord.

 **Hello friends, I have returned to writing. Some of you (most of you) have probably been very impatient with my huge hiatus from writing. Well I am here to formally apologize for that. Because of some certain personal issues and the fact that I wanted it to be authentic, I had to complete Terraria by slaying the Moon Lord and getting all of the items that I would use for the story. I wanted this one to be a bit of a personal one, so I wanted to use inspiration from me trying to defeat the game solo on Expert mode, with Mediumcore on my character. Let me tell you it was an endeavor. It took a huge amount of time just to get where I am now, I honestly never thought I would get there, but I have arrived, and the story will commence. I honestly had some dispute whether I should have done this crossover with Black Clover, but I thought Overlord was much more of an apt choice because its also a video game. Lastly, I will make sure that all of the time I spent away from the keyboard will now be spent pushing out the material I should have by this point so get prepared because it will be premium. I hope you all have a good morning, evening, or night wherever you are and remember! Plus! Ultra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reawakening**

A silence seemed to permeate his mind. After all a day's hard work, he always liked to just end it in quiet. For all of the 140 years he'd been alive, he knew his time on this Earth was short, just looming over the horizon. As he sat on his throne, looking over the landscape he thought of all the battles that were fought. Every slash, every strike, punch, kick, it was all decided by his own strength, his own force of will. His mountains of riches, chests of gold, blades made from the heavens themselves, nothing could compare to the satisfaction to know that he had won, that the disease hadn't bested him. That he could live his life and be successful. That is what brought him the most enjoyment.

He decided it was time to get up out of his throne and take a stroll one last time to just mull over everything that had transpired in his life.

* * *

 ***2011 U.S.A. in a town in the middle of nowhere***

"Wake up its time for school, time for school!" A voice chimed in annoyingly as a boy stubbornly refused to get out of bed.

"Just let me sleep here a bit longer, I'll get up in a minute."

"That's what you always say! C'mon get up its time for school!" The boy's mother kept pestering him with no remorse whatsoever until he finally had enough and got up out of bed.

"Fine! Fine! Whatever I'll get out of bed," said the boy groggily as he unenthusiastically got ready for another boring year of school. He exited his room and then entered the bathroom, starting the day by brushing his teeth and using the restroom as was par normal. As he headed towards the kitchen, he noticed that his brother's door was open, giving him a sense of unfamiliarity. Usually his brother's door was closed when he went to school, but because he went off to college his room was now just an empty space. This, coupled with the fact that his dear pet died somewhat of recent, left Zevin feeling strange but he couldn't put his finger on why this was the case. However, he brushed off these feelings and went on with his business.

After he was done in the bathroom, he got dressed in his room and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of Captain Crunch and sat there inhaling the food as he usually did. After he was done, he went to put the dish in the sink but not before his mother reminded him of something.

"Zevin, you should definitely take your multi-vitamin, you're a growing boy, so you need to grow up big and strong!" A deadpanned look formed on his face as he listened to what his mother said in embarrassment. "Mom, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. I'm not taking it I don't feel like it. It's not like I'll have to take medication someday anyway, I perfectly normal as I am now."

"Well, that seems like a waste…"

"Whatever its fine."

As the boy said this, a yellow school bus pulled up towards his house with his favorite school bus driver ready to bring him to school.

"Well, have a good day honey!"

"Thanks mom! See ya!"

Zevin walked down the hill of his house to eventually arrive on the bus and was greeted by the presence of everyone on board. It was a pretty small community where Zevin lived, and he basically lived in the middle of nowhere, so most of the people on the bus were his neighbors, and he recognized all of them. When he made it to his seat, he sat back and relaxed and thought, this is just going to be another dull day. However, things wouldn't turn out exactly as he planned as today would be the greatest turning point of his life.

* * *

After his long day, it was always nice to take a nap on the bus. His ride home usually took about 40 minutes to an hour because of all of the kids that needed to be dropped off at various distances, so it was nice to have a little R&R time after a long day. However, today felt different, something was off, and Zevin could feel it. It was almost as if his consciousness was altered, like his perception of the world was off, but he couldn't quite understand why? But that wasn't of his concern, what could possibly go wrong when he was perfectly healthy. He brushed it off and enjoyed the rest of his bus ride home. When he got back, his mother greeted him as usual, and he dropped off his gear in his room and was thinking about getting a snack. However this unexplained malaise still plagued him. For some reason he had the strongest urge to touch the doorknob on the door to his room several times for no reason? This confused Zevin because he never felt anything like it before, but he was having a hard time resting.

"1,2,3,4" he touched the doorknob that many times but then came back again because he didn't do it perfectly. "1,2,3,4" he did it again that time, and it still didn't stick. He completed the task several more times until he was satisfied. He wasn't sure what was going on, and he wasn't certain if he should tell his mother, so he went on with his business suspecting that it was nothing more than a little fluke.

He went to the kitchen and at some crackers with cheese, and his mother began to talk to him. "So honey, how did your school day go?"

"Fine," said Zevin in a monotone voice.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear everything is going well."

However, it wasn't going as well as she had suspected. Everything in Zevin's world seemed to be crumbling down in the strangest of ways, and even he couldn't quite understand why it was that way. He kept trying to brush it off, but the feeling only intensified as time went on. After he was done eating, he was ready to go back to his room but before he could his mother stopped him.

"Honey, could you go get the mail for me?"

Zevin was hesitant to say yes. Usually, it wouldn't have been a problem, but because he was feeling off, he really didn't want to say no but did it anyway because he didn't want to hear his mother's nagging.

"Sure mom I can do that."

"Thanks honey."

Zevin then left the kitchen and went out the front door and then proceeded down the lane. He kept walking and made it about halfway, but before he could finish the other half, something filled his thoughts just like prior. For some unknown reason, he was unable to move. The overwhelming urge to make sure his footsteps were perfect and to keep redoing the same walk forward motion only for him to have to repeat the act over again plagued him. No matter how hard he resisted, he couldn't overcome the overwhelming urge to do these things. He was outside for about 20 minutes before his mother looked for him and wondered what took so long.

"Zevin, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom I'm doing fine don't worry about it."

"Are you sure, you look like you've been outside for twenty minutes? Is there a reason you've been out there so long?"

"Um...I'm just enjoying the weather mom, nothing to worry about!"

"Ok, your acting weird but I guess I'll take your word for it!"

Now that his mother was out of the way, he could get back to making sure everything felt right again. No matter how long it would take, he would accomplish this, and then everything would go back to normal he was sure of it. However, another forty minutes seemed to pass, and his mother made sure to keep watching him while he was outside. She was in complete shock and bewilderment. As she did the dishes and washed up the kitchen, all she saw Zevin do was stand in the same place for over an hour. At first, she thought he was just goofing off as usual and just being silly. This time was different though. She had never seen this behavior in Zevin, and it was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. She immediately stopped what she was doing and called out to Zevin to make sure everything was alright.

"Zevin are you alright, you've been outside for like an hour!"

"I was almost done, but she ruined it," thought Zevin angrily as he was going about his business. "Mom, will you shut up! I am trying to finish this over here!"

His mother was confused. She didn't know what he meant and pressed on further to ascertain what was exactly going on. "No yelling! I am just trying to figure out what you're doing! You've been outside for over an hour, you need to come back inside its going to get late!"

"I can't mom, I'm stuck repeating, and I can't finish if you keep interrupting me!"

His mother didn't have a clue what he was saying, but she went with the flow. She left him alone, and for about another hour he was outside, and it was around 6:00pm. Thankfully though, Zevin had just finished, and he finally did everything he needed to. After he made it to the mailbox to get the mail, he made it up the drive no problem and put the letter on the table. Before he could even go anywhere else, his mother wanted an explanation.

"Zevin, what was that you were doing exactly?"

"I don't know mom, just don't worry about it. I'm going to go back to my room," said Zevin in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Zevin I—Uh, whatever. Just go back to your room I guess."

He went back to his room and immediately plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't ever want to think about that again. It was a kind of torture that he had never dreamed of being possible. Being in that spot for two whole hours had really drained him of his energy. None of what he was doing made sense, it just wasn't rational. He couldn't understand why, but it didn't matter. He was sure it was just a one-time thing. "Well now that that's over, I'll just sit here, play my DSi and wait for dinner to come. I'm sure tomorrow will be better. Time to relax a little." Little did Zevin realize that this would only be the beginning of something much worse, more horrifying in fact. His entire world was going to be shaken soon, and nothing would ever be as good as it was ever again.

* * *

 ***About a month and a half later***

A few days earlier a teacher had given him a project to do that was relatively simple in nature. It was nothing short of a little book report. All that was needed to be done was to read a book of his choosing and make a shoebox representation of it as he read off the book report. Typically, this would have been a piece of cake as Zevin's mom usually helped him out, to his annoyance and dislike, but nevertheless, he would have done well. He didn't do the project though. The urges that had previously been nothing but a minor annoyance had turned into a full-scale life crisis. Whether it was bathing, walking, eating, or just relaxing, nothing was off the table when it came to these impulses. Everything was impeding his progress, and because of his inability to do the most straightforward task, nothing had been done homework wise over the last couple of days. On the bus ride to the middle school, he had consulted some of his classmates for help, and they were willing to aid him to his pleasure. To complete the project, he had skimmed a few chapters from the book he was supposed to read and jotted down some notes on a piece of notebook paper. For the presentation, he scrapped together some drawings on construction paper and called it good.

For the first few classes he had, the teachers just gave him a late grade for his work, and he was relieved that it was only that much. However, when the dreaded time came for him to go to literature class, he was hoping his teacher would be more lenient and give him more time but knew that probably wouldn't happen because she had no idea what was going on with him.

"I hope I can get her to let me have more time," thought Zevin as he walked into the Literature room. "Maybe they'll be a way I can convince her." As Zevin sat down in class, the teacher began to instruct the students on what to do.

"Alright everybody, as you may know, today is the day for your presentations. Would anyone like to volunteer?" At first, nobody raised their hands, and Zevin was anxious. He didn't want to get called up at first and wanted to wait until the end to ask the teacher if he could just wait till next time. It seemed like it was down to the wire, but thankfully one of the students raise their hand. "I'll do it," said one of Zevin's classmates.

"Thank god," thought Zevin as he sat back in his seat. He waited patiently as the classmate gave the presentation and then the next student and then the next. Eventually, all of the students had presented their presentation until it was Zevin's turn to give his performance. As the teacher and everyone else waited expectedly to give his report, a few seemed to know of his plight, or at least be somewhat cognizant of what he was dealing with. Instead of going in front of the classroom, Zevin had gone to the teacher in her seat and tried to have a conversation with her.

"Um excuse me," said Zevin in a worried and nervous voice.

"Yes, what is it Zevin?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could do my presentation later? I haven't exactly been feeling well lately and was wondering if it would be alright if I did it tomorrow or something?"

The teacher was however not as forgiving as Zevin had hoped though. In fact, she was extremely nettled by his suggestion. She was never tolerant of disobedience, and late work and Zevin's lack of doing his assignment and asking her up front had only annoyed her more.

"No," said the teacher in a serious tone of voice. "Zevin, you were expected to have the project done by today, no exceptions. You'll have to do the project with what you have, and if it isn't good, well that's just tough."

These are the words Zevin least wanted to hear but knew would probably happen. Since he really didn't have any choice, he reluctantly went up to the front of the class with his notebook and cardboard paper in hand and began his presentation. It was very embarrassing for him, he didn't have much to say, and the picture on the cardboard paper was awful. It seemed as each second pass the teacher was increasingly annoyed with his work, and as the last sentence was uttered out of his mouth, the class gave weak applause. Zevin was about to go back to his seat, but the teacher had stopped him before he could make it.

"Zevin that was an awful presentation! You are going to get an F for this, and I would like you to go to the office!" Zevin stood still as stone, and his heart raced uncontrollably as she said these words. He wanted to cry but kept his chin up and went to the office.

"Ok, I'll go." The walk seemed like an eternity, but it was only about a 10-yard walk there as the school was pretty small and it really didn't take long at all. As he dragged

himself there, the secretary seemed to notice his presence and was a bit confused as to why he was there. She had never seen him in the office and questioned his being there.

"Hello Zevin, is there a reason you're in the office."

"Yeah, its because I wasn't able to complete my assignment."

"Well, that's unexpected. I guess just to a seat I guess." Until the next period arrived, Zevin did nothing but sit in his seat thinking over everything that just happened.

"I can't believe I got an F! What is mom going to think," thought Zevin as he sat in his seat. As he kept thinking the next period eventually came, and it was time for Language Arts. He had a homework assignment that was due today, and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to level with his teacher about what was happening, but he really didn't know how, and he didn't know what to say. The teacher gave her usual greetings as she did daily and went around the classroom expecting everyone to turn in their homework. Everyone turned in their homework, except Zevin and she noticed. He had hoped she wouldn't see his lack of homework present, but she did take note of it. She had been noticing that Zevin had been turning in late assignments more frequently than usual and it was starting to irritate her. This was, however, the last straw, and her anger boiled over.

"Zevin, this is the umpteenth time you've turned in a late assignment! I want you to go to the office and tell them what you've been doing!"

For the first time in school, Zevin had cried when a teacher chastised him. Everyone in the class stood silent, and even the teacher was a bit taken aback by this. No one had ever expected this from him, and all you could hear were his sobs. Everything seemed to be falling, everything seemed to change and soon he would have his answer.

When Zevin made it home, the first thing that he did was shower and immediately went to bed. His mother had been alerted as to what was happening at school and was very concerned for him. It seemed like eons passed, time seemed to speed by as all Zevin could think about were these compulsions, these obsessions. Everything was changing, and it felt like a different reality. Nothing honestly felt real anymore, it was all just one bad dream.

Nighttime had arrived, and Zevin was able to muster the strength to go to bed but before he did his mother turned on the hallway light and came and spoke to him.

"Zevin don't worry. We'll figure out what's going on honey? Everything will be alright."

"Mom, I don't understand, what's happening to me!?"

"I don't know honey, we'll figure that out soon. You have an appointment with a specialist in a couple of days, and there we'll be able to figure out what's going on. You don't have to worry, it will be all right. Just make sure to go to sleep and rest. I love you."

"I love you too mom." After this, his mother left, and Zevin started to close his eyes, and finally, he was able to enjoy the sweet release of sleep.

* * *

 ***Peoria Illinois Mid-October***

Zevin and his mother had arrived at the neurologist's early in the morning, as to make sure they didn't miss his appointment. It was a boring hour-long drive, but Zevin didn't notice since most of the time was reserved for rest. When they arrived, they waited a bit longer for their appointment, and when the time came, they went up an elevator to one of the top floors. The doctor they were seeing was of Asian descent, with most notably her accent being of the sort. She had introduced herself to Zevin and her mother and didn't hesitate to get down to business. She had put Zevin through all kinds of tests, some of which included repeating numbers from frontwards to backward, tests of balance, and most notably scrapping a wooden prod on Zevin's feet which was very uncomfortable for him.

When she had completed her analysis, she had left the room only to come back a few minutes later. Her face was one of professionalism as you would expect from a doctor of her caliber, but an undertone of sadness could be seen on her face.

"Well, it seems from what I can tell, its more than likely that he has OCD and it's very severe. He also has slight Asperger's syndrome and ADD, but the OCD seems to be the big issue."

Zevin didn't quite understand what she was saying, but his mother seemed well versed in what it was that Zevin was dealing with and that was mainly because she was a Nurse he surmised. "I suspected that might be the case, but I've never heard of nor seen it on this level before? What could have caused it? Could it be something like PANDAS?"

The doctor shook and head in disagreement. "No, it is not PANDAS. This is a genetic disorder that he has, and yes, not many people have it at this level. It is very rare for it to be this severe. May I ask if your family has had a history of OCD in the past."

"No, not to my knowledge we have. Not anyone I can think of in recent past."

"Well, what about his father?"

"Um…well his father hasn't been a part of his life so I wouldn't know. I've been a single mother raising these two boys and Zevin's father has not once mentioned anything like this to me."

"Well, that's interesting. In the meantime, I would recommend that he be taken to a psychiatrist for medication as this is likely caused by a serotonin imbalance in his brain and you can take medication for that."

"Ok, I'll take that into consideration. Thank you for everything, it's nice to know what we're dealing with and how to treat it."

"No problem, both of you take care now."

"Yes, you too. Thank you very much."

The doctor had left the room, and his mother had checked both of them out of the clinic, and they resumed their travels home. On their way home Zevin's mind was filled with as sorts of questions. What would the future hold him? What is this medication he is going to be taking and most importantly, what is OCD? All he had heard about in this entire ordeal was OCD this OCD that, but he never got an answer. His annoyance was only further exacerbated by the fact that he was the one dealing with these problems. He eventually got to the point where he had enough and was going to ask some questions.

"Mother, this entire time I've heard everyone talk about OCD, but I've never gotten an answer as to what it actually is and what it means?" As his mother was driving there was a silence for a moment as she was expecting him to ask that question, but was still unsure of if he even wanted to hear an answer.

"It means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. All of these obsessions you've been feeling are because of the disease you have. Its genetic and its caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain and there's no cure, and the only treatment is therapy and medicine."

"I see, but am I going to have it forever?"

"Yes honey, you will, and there is also a chance your children may have it, so you're going to have to be aware of that in the future if you want to start a family."

"I see."

"A lot of things are going to be changing Zevin, so you going to have to be prepared for that."

"Ok, I get it." For the rest of the ride home Zevin stayed silent and so began the next chapter of his life dealing with his disorder.

* * *

 ***Back to present***

"Man, that only felt like a second ago that happened," thought Zevin as he kept strolling through his castle. With each step came a cascade of new memories, each one carrying their own meaning, there own message. When he finally made it to the place he was looking for, he stood in front of a large, black door with the symbol of a large tree on it. The door was also inscribed with text that looked Judeo-Christian, and there was one line of text on the bottom that was bigger than any other and it seemed to almost glowing with a slight blue radiance. Without a moments notice, Tevin began to speak at the door in Hebrew.

 _One night a man had a dream._

 _He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord_

 _Across the sky flashed scenes from his life_

 _For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; one belonging to him, and the other belonging to the Lord_

 _When the last stage of his life flashed before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand._

 _He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints._

 _He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times of his life._

 _This really bothered him, and he questioned the Lord about it_

" _Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way._

 _But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me."_

 _The Lord replied. "My precious child, I love you and would never leave you. During times of trial and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints in the sand, it was then that I carried you."_

As he finished saying the text on the door light up a bright blue and the door started to creak open slowly. When it was finished, the door revealed a magnificent site. Inside was a large room containing a sword in stone at the top of stairs in the center. Vegetation covered the room, and the surrounding rock path leading to the sword was covered with grass and wildflowers. Around the stairs was also a moat of water which was crystal clear. Along the walls were other swords in cases and each had a flag with the same symbol on the door in-between the columns holding up the room.

Zevin continued his walk forwards and began his ascent up towards the sword. When he made it to the top, the sword came correctly into view. The pommel of the sword was a bright crystal blue. The handle was grey, and above it, the crossguard was vibrant lime green with the same type of blue as the pommel in the center leading up a bit onto the metal of the sword. The blade of the sword itself seemed to be of unknown composition, as its characteristics seemed to be otherworldly. It couldn't be entirely made out, but the blade seemed to have blue glowing crystal-like ridges on the blade on each side making it look somewhat bulky.

Without a moment of hesitation, Zevin reached out his hand and grasped the sword. With ease and grace, he easily removed the sword from the stone and when he did a large gust of wind blew across the room with sparks of electricity accompanying it. He looked at the blade and appreciated it for a brief moment before materializing a sheath at the side of his armor and placing it inside.

"It's been a while since I've seen the Influx Waver and I think its time I spend my last minutes with it. I made sure for her to turn off the life support and I'm starting to feel myself slipping." Out of nowhere, a blue flip-phone appeared in his hand. It had a timer on it with **23:40 P.M.** being on the screen. "About twenty seconds left, just on time." Zevin then pressed a button on the keypad of the phone, vanishing shortly after that. He reappeared in a room filled with portraits of monsters and bizarre landscapes, some of which looked demonic in nature, some peaceful.

"Well, time to take off the armor and rest." In a flash of blue light, his blue and black armor vanished. What lies underneath was nothing more than a mere man. His avatar had the appearance of a middle-aged African American man. His hair seemed to have accents of grey in it, and his face had a hard expression to it, although he was very handsome. Two scars ran across his face with one being on his cheek in a straight slash and the other being similar running vertical across his right eye. His dress consisted of a blue vest with black sleeves, black pants and black shoes with blue on the tips. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and they were an almond shape. He also wore a necklace that had the symbol of the tree that was seen on the door of the sword room and the flags that were on the pillars.

In front of him lay a golden, full-sized bed with jewels adorning every inch of it. The sheets were a pure white color and looked to be made from the most delicate fabrics as was the pillows. The bed reminded him of the bed he had when he was younger which brought him comfort. He drew out the sword he had taken previously, with the sheath disappearing after that and he got under the sheets and lay on the bed with the sword held in his center like a dying knight. He took a quick look at his phone, and the numbers **23:49** appeared on it.

"Well, it's almost time." He closed the phone, and it disappeared in his hand. He then grasped the sword with both hands and closed his eyes, waiting for the fated time to arrive. "I've lived a good life at this point."

 **23:50**

 **23:51**

 **23:52**

 **23:53**

"And I've done many things, good things with my life."

 **23:54**

 **23:55**

"Honestly, I'm glad that it's coming to an end. I can finally be at peace."

 **23:56**

 **23:57**

 **23:58**

"Well, world it seems like my time—"

 **23:59**

"Is over."

 **24:00**

With that the timer reached its mark and so did the journey of the hero. He had overcome many obstacles and many battles. Some easy, some hard, but through it all, he persevered. He had won the fight, and now it was time to rest.

 **00:01**

 **00:02**

 **00:03**

But it appears that it hasn't ended. For some, there is no continuation, no new story. But it seems this isn't the case. Sometimes with every good tale, their needs to be a sequel and when that time comes new adventures spring forth. The hero must wake up from his slumber and continue anew, so wake up hero, wake up. With eyes expecting the end that were unable to make out what was happening, they slowly opened up, and they were hungry for answers, for a new meaning. So, this meant that the new adventure was about to begin.

 **A/N: Well, here is the new chapter with all original content. I tried to make it impactful as I could, but if I fell short, sorry it wasn't up to snuff. The next couple of chapters will also be all original and eventually Zevin will meet up with Ainz and I am excited to put the ideas I have onto paper. I hope you enjoy and as always, Plus! Ultra!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scouting**

"Well, world it seems like my time is over." Zevin was thinking these words as the in-game clock counted down to its final hour and with it would also come Zevin's. He would be able to pass on in happiness and know true peace. Yet, when he tried to accept darkness's warm embrace, he couldn't pass on. He thought it might just be a delay, but as the seconds drew on, he didn't notice a change. In fact, he felt much better than usual, almost as if he became an entirely different person. Sleepily, his eyes opened, and they looked around the room he was in. It was the same as it was in the game, but everything felt like it did in the real world.

"Is this heaven? Have I finally passed on?" Zevin went over to a mirror hanging on the wall and took a good look at himself. "No, definitely not. I look exactly like I did in the game, but my avatar feels real now!? I don't understand, when I talked to the creators they said they're certain limitations to what you could program, but I can taste and smell! I can even feel," said Zevin as he touched his own skin. He kept stroking his own skin, and got lost in the ability to be able to feel sensations but cut it short knowing he had other things to attend to.

"I wonder if anything else around here has changed? I better start searching each room just to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. I think I'll start with the Salon room as that's the closest nearby." With that, Zevin donned his signature Solar Flare Armor and teleported to the Salon Room. When he got there, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He walked forward a bit, inspecting everything in the room he could. "This is insane! The chairs the hair care products, everything feels real! This is nutty!" Zevin stood there stupefied by his discover but was startled by an unfamiliar voice from behind him which woke him up from his daze.

"Oi, Lord Zevin is something wrong?"

Zevin froze in place and almost crapped himself. The sheer utterance of this unknown voice startled Zevin beyond belief. Another player, an intruder. Zevin didn't know what to make of it. However, instead of swinging around and killing whoever it was guns blazing, he instead prompted to confront the stranger peacefully, doubting anybody's ability to hurt him in the least. He turned around and was expecting somebody entirely different, but to his amazement, it was none other than the stylist NPC Scarlett. She wore all blue clothes with a blue wristband on each arm, with grey slip-ons, a purple apron, and had a blue bow tie in her bright pink hair. Her hair also had a blue scrunchy that kept it together as it reached towards the back of her legs "Um…hello Scarlett, I was just checking out the castle. Something strange is going on, and I wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen."

"Ok. Is there anything you need me to do my lord?"

"Yes, I actually need you to gather the rest of the residents and I want you to specifically tell Theodore to assess the situation outside of the island. It is of the utmost importance that we divulge what's going on outside of the island for our and the castle's safety."

Scarlett blinked a few times before she started cheering and doing a little jig. "Yay! Yay! I get to go do something fun!" She kept doing this for a so solid 20 seconds, and Zevin got annoyed by her personality traits.

"Damn, I never thought that text log of code I put for her personality would have actually mattered. All their personalities were just for aesthetics. I may regret doing that in the future," thought Zevin as Scarlett kept doing her little dance in the background.

"Scarlett, this is very important! I want you to act serious about this situation because not acting accordingly could be very dire," said Zevin as he chastised her.

Scarlett immediately stopped cheering and dancing and shaped up her act. "Sorry my lord, I will stop acting foolish. I apologize."

"Good. After your done rounding up the residents, I want you to assemble them into the throne room while I wait."

"Yes, my lord, it will be done." Scarlett then immediately teleported and vanished out of sight.

After she left Zevin also vanished, and he reappeared in the throne room. The throne room was entirely made up of obsidian brick with the walls, floors, and ceilings being made up of as such. Above the floor was a massive pool of magma that spanned the entirety of the room. The "actual" ground that was to be walked on was made from heat-resistant glass that allowed the person walking through the room to see the magma below. Above the glass was living fire that was used to safeguard the throne room, only letting those who Zevin wishes to enter and if you weren't allowed, it would instantly engulf you in inextinguishable flames.

Zevin walked up to the throne room and ascended the stairs finally making it to his seat. The throne was also constructed from obsidian brick, and it had obsidian torches with purple flames. Zevin sat down in his chair, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It will be about an hour before they all get here, I might as well get some shut-eye." With that, Zevin fell asleep as he waited for his residents to come to him.

* * *

 ***One Hour Later***

His eyes slowly opened up as he heard chatter going on in the background.

"What do you think lord Zevin called us here for? I hope its something fun like fishing," said Miles the fisherman.

"Shroom shroom shroom shroom shroom shroom shroom."

"I'm not sure why he called us here either Reishi, it seems very odd," said Theodore the Tax Collector.

As the talking persisted in the background, it slowly woke Zevin from his slumber bit by bit. After he was fully awake, he had enough of the talking and wanted to set everything into action. "Ok, dispense with the talking everybody! Its time we got down to business! Theodore."

"Yes my lord."

"I asked Scarlett to give you the mission to inspect outside of the island to ascertain what is going on around us. Have you discovered anything out of the ordinary, or is everything relatively the same?"

"Well my lord…it may seem extraordinary, but to begin, it seems like the island we're on is no longer floating."

It wasn't noticed by anyone, but Zevin was slightly taken aback by this information. However, he didn't let it stifle his questioning and proceeded as usual. "Well, that's unexpected, but not out of the realm of things I had considered. So, what is the terrain like outside of the island? Are the plains and mountains from our world present or have things changed?"

"No, the entire area around the island is forested."

"Interesting, how far do you think it spans?"

" It seems that the forest goes on for quite some time and it doesn't seem to have any apparent end in sight. If I had to estimate, I'd say that the area we are at spans a few hundred miles in either direction."

"That's good. Now Amy, Xanos…"

"Yes, my lord," said the mechanic and goblin tinkerer simultaneously.

"I would like you to construct a barrier 20 miles in diameter from this spot and 20 miles beneath the surface. It needs to be made of lihzahrd brick and needs to be thick enough to not allow crimson, corruption, or hallow to spread. Its imperative that none of those three get out of the barrier because if they are left unchecked, they could infect the rest of wherever we are right now. Go use the staffs to summon up some minions to help you because putting up that much barrier is a daunting task."

"Understood, we'll get right to it my lord."

"Isabella I would like for you to try and establish a way that we can gather information more efficiently. I don't know if we're the only ones in this world who were transported, so I'd like to be aware of who's here."

"Right away!"

"Theta I would like for you to go outside of the island and explore are surroundings as far as you can. I would make sure to take some minions with you, preferably pygmies, pirates, and UFOs. All three are relatively good for scouting, so I think it would be tactful for you to bring some with you."

"Affirmative my lord."

"The rest of you will be divided into groups. I want the hardmode residents to go outside and safeguard the area we are in. If an intruder presents themselves, act with tact and make sure they are not a threat. If they aren't, put them under hypnosis and interrogate them for information. If they do pose a threat, however, kill them on the spot. I do not want any risks to be taken when meeting new people. The rest of the pre-hardmode residents will stay here with me and guard the castle. That will be all for my orders."

"Understood sir!"

Immediately after this was uttered, the rest of the NPC's dispersed and did their tasks. Before all of them could leave, Zevin made sure to call one of them to stay behind.

"Scarlett, I would like to have a word with you."

"Um…sure my lord? What is it that you need," said Scarlett in a befuddled tone.

"Well Scarlett, we are facing an unknown situation outside, and I wanted to ask if you're up to the task of accompanying me to the outside world if we manage to find intelligent life with a civilization? It's an important task, and I think you would be best suited since you are the friendliest of the residents and are the most laid back of all of them."

A smile plastered her face, and she jumped with joy. "Definitely my lord! There's no way I could pass a chance like this! Man, I can't wait to go explore, this is going to be a blast!"

"Er...um, I'm glad you're excited. Now, go to your post. When Theta calls back and relays the information, I will inform you of whether we'll act. Until then, wait on standby."

"Jawohl," she gave a salute and then teleported away to her assignment.

Zevin sweat dropped and put a hand up to his face. "Hopefully she'll do fine interacting with whatever we're up against. I pray to god we don't find anybody who's just like her, that would be a nightmare ("wink" "wink" 😉)." Without a moments notice, Zevin teleported from his seat and re-materialized inside his bedroom, plopping right on top of his bed. All of what was happening was sort of stressful yet exciting for Zevin. "Man, all of this is totally unexpected. But this is fucking awesome! Never in a million years did I think I would find anything this wicked to experience. I think my long life of boredom just became incredibly exciting!" With that Tevin closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep, awaiting the news from Theta of where they were.

* * *

 ***On the Outskirts of The Unknown***

Theta was racing along the ground at breakneck speeds on his shroomite hoverboard, his various minions trailing behind him. He seemed to be traveling through a never-ending forest, and no change could be seen in sight, but that was about to change. Steadily but surely, the landscape changed from forest to dunes and eventually Theta made it to a shoreline. He stopped at the shoreline and got off his hoverboard with his minions waiting behind him for orders. "It took me about two hours and thirty-two minutes to arrive here. Knowing that my hoverboard goes about fifty-two miles per hour, I calculate that the distance was about 100 miles. Let's see how big the island really is though." Theta then materialized a mortar-like device and a similar looking projectile out of thin air. He dropped the object into the mortar and took a few steps back from it. On his wrist was a touch screen device that he began typing and entering commands for the mortar. After he was done inputting commands, the mortar lite up with a blue glow and a countdown commenced.

"Firing in…"

" **10"**

" **9"**

" **8"**

" **7"**

" **6"**

" **5"**

" **4"**

" **3"**

" **2"**

" **1"**

"Launch!" With that, the device shot out the projectile high into the air past the stratosphere and mesosphere into the thermosphere. When it reached its destination, it stopped its ascent. The perfect, spherical projectile formed a camera out of its center and its started making high pitched sounds. Theta's wrist device then started to project a hologram of the surrounding land. Eventually, the projectile stopped scanning, disintegrating on the spot. The device on Theta's wrist made a bright flash, and a holographic image was projected off of his touchscreen. The image that appeared showed the area they were at was an island with a large body of water separating them from a huge landmass. Theta scrolled over to the landmass and clicked on the hologram, zooming in on the land and showing structures akin to houses in a town. Each house he scrolled across had an icon depicting the levels of strength of each individual. "Hmm, it looks like most of the inhabitants are weak. Let's check out the other areas." Theta kept scrolling around to different areas on the landmass, finding various levels of power throughout. He did find one power level in particular on the southern part of the land that piqued his interest. "Interesting, the reading of this power is around the mid-'80's. I'll take note of this." Theta then resumed scanning of the land until he found an area with multiple high level individuals. "This could pose somewhat of an annoyance. It seems like there are multiple levels of power in the 100's with others not so far behind. I should relay this to the lord." Before contacting him, Theta made one final sweep before coming over more high-level entities. "It seems like there are two more strong powers one at level 63 and the other…" Theta looked at the other level, and it seemed to be a source of interest. "This one is also level 100, and it seems to be rather strong. Not bad at all, though still paltry." With that Theta put his hand up to his head. "My lord, I would like to relay the information that I collected."

Zevin's eyes slowly opened when he heard Theta's voice out of nowhere. "Is that Theta? How is he contacting me? It sounds like he is using the message spell? No matter that'll have to come later." Slowly getting out of bed, Zevin groggily put his hand up to his head just like Theta and contacted him back. "Yes Theta, I hear you. What information have you gathered."

"Well my lord, I'll send you the data wirelessly." Theta tapped an icon on his wristwatch and sent the data to Zevin. Zevin brought out his blue phone and flipped it open, going to his messages section and pressing OK on the message from Theta. When he did, his phone projected the same hologram, and he was able to see precisely what theta was seeing.

"Interesting, it seems like we're on an island 100 miles long and 50 miles wide. Interesting, are there any inhabitants besides us?"

"No, the island is completely desolate. No signs of intelligent life are present."

"Excellent! We'll be able to establish a strong presence here! I'll have to contact the builders and make sure we set up outposts throughout the island! Anything else of importance?"

"Yes. To the East of us is a large landmass with signs of intelligent life on it. On the southernmost part of the landmass, there is an inhabitant with a level in the mid-'80's. Also, in the middle part of the landmass, there lies an area with multiple level 100's and other levels of similar strength. Lastly, a town near the area of power seems to have two higher levels amongst the weaker population. It could be the case that they are indigenous to that area or they may be from the previous place, I'm not sure."

Zevin scrolled over to where Theta was talking about and looked at the places with the varying levels of strength. When Zevin was done looking he took everything into consideration that and used all of his wisdom and knowledge to discern what he was looking at. "Well, from my personal judgment, I would bet that the area with the level 100's maybe other players, perhaps a guild. I'd also hypothesize that the two levels in the town are scouts probing the area for information because of they lack the ability to scan the area like we can. The level to the south is more than likely indigenous to that area as there is no one close to that level of power there, so that isn't really a problem. However, the area of players may be a cause for concern. We could definitely destroy them with little problem if necessary; nevertheless, they could pose a threat if they were able to rally a few of the areas around them which is concerning. They seem to already be making a presence in the inhabited areas, so I'm assuming they are trying to integrate into the land and possibly even take it over. As I suspected, I think me and Scarlett are going to make a little trip there and perhaps observe what they're capable of. I'm going to contact Amy, and you and her will have the task of building a teleporter from here to an area on the landmass that has no one around it so we can transport larger amounts of materials than the gate spell can transport. When you're there and have the teleporter working, bring in units and build a base."

"Understood. Is that all my lord?"

"Yes, that will be all Theta."

"OK, I'll contact you when I'm done, sir. Goodbye." Theta logged out, and Zevin stood up and stretched his body.

"Well, I think things just got much more interesting! I can't wait to see what happens!"

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I already have most of the next chapter planned out. Also, for the bits about the residents, I used the real names of the NPC's from the game and am trying to implement everything I can from Terraria while adding a few details that will make it separate on its own. I want to preface that Zevin was playing Yggdrasil previously and not Terraria. It will be explained how he was able to acquire the items from Terraria later so it will make sense. Lastly, I will be updating the My Hero Academia and DBZ stories old chapters so to make them more grammatically correct. I will make a new chapter for that, I just have to design the last character and add details to it, so it will be done very soon. As always have a good day and Plus! Ultra!**


End file.
